


She Will Have To Pay

by Silvara



Series: The Courtly Legends [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Attoning, Brotherly Guidance, Companionship, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't piss off Hylia, Dub-con Allegiance, Dub-con Spiritual Fealty, F/M, Fierce Deity - Dubious Ethics, Fierce Deity - God Complex, Fierce Deity - Minor Past Corruption, Fierce Deity - Temporarily Unrequited Love, Fierce Deity - Unrequited Lust, Fierce Deity as another past Link, Gen, Good Intentions, Grudging Love, Hylia stole the plot, Loyalty, Magical Bond, Magical Bondage, Magical Enprisonment, Magical Seal, Male Protagonist, Non-Sexual Submission, One Shot, Protectiveness, Psychic Bond, Reference to past attempted non-con, Secrets, Solidarity, prequel!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara/pseuds/Silvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain—from the Skyward Sword prequel manga—had strayed from his path: risen by his feats, hailed as a deity. Long he had endured Her punishment, sealed as a mask, until he met the child who could wear his face. Now, on the back of the Hero of Time stood a tool made of ivory and wood. It was grave, focused, intense. And while innocents just found it vengeful, guilty souls were right to deem it ominous... • Fierce Deity introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Have To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Here The Fierce Deity has also been called Link, a long time ago. The sigil on his forehead is the sign of magicians who had sworn allegiance to the Goddess Hylia. He had earned the title of deity from the people that he used to protect from Demise, but through he acquired a powerful kind of magic, he is still technically Hylian.  
> The mask in which he has been sealed, only restrains his anger and pride. He can communicate beyond it around of the Hero of Time, for the only thing the boy who inherited of his burden inspires him is an ember of _impatience._  
> ... And perhaps, just perhaps- a fleck of attachment.

 

* * *

At the Hero's back was a ghostly mask, so similar to his own face ; an item made of ivory and wood.

It was grave, focused, **intense**.  Innocents thought it vengeful, but guilty souls felt it **ominous**.

If the Hero looked at it, he could only see **himself**. 

**•-•-•**

 

He had been woken when the Hero had found himself into an atrocious pain.

He didn't remember or understood the reason, through. Thanks to the fog of the seal. He only knew that the pain must not have been physical, because all the Heroes had always learnt to endure those on their own.

The pain had shook him from his bindings, and he had dared to cross the mask's boundaries to sing, calling to the boy.

**•-•-•**

 

The boy had answered. Rather warily, at first.

But that, he could understand ; it had been long that he had not behaved with civilized manners himself...

Together, they had sorted out the code to communicate. Words were scarce, but there were silences , emotions, pictures. and memories deeply understandable to both of them. And there were few boundaries to these things when you were both immaterial and consciously invited—welcomed by a child's mind. (Immaterial still being a castrating notion, despite of the millennials, mind you Goddess...)

From the boy, he had heard the silences and the hopes, the cries, the wounds, the traumas, the absence.

All of the offset songs that had so long echoed in his tiny mortal mind.

They rang too true and close to home ; he had almost let himself be crushed into their tide. There had not been any room for cynicism there. Without needing to think, he had resolved to lent his power a little longer. He had already seen that he could yeald control to the child, anyway.

If felt refreshing.

He felt almost alive again.

**•-•-•**

 

Time had passed in many way, and different songs. Still, the child stood away from her. She was confusing him—much more than She had had troubled him back then.  
So they kept travelling, encouraged the boy to explore the world and himself, far from her influence; or at least, as far as possible. The child could not truly have her without learning to build peace without her first. They went on, right onward, forbidding the grasshopper from looking back (a bloodied, grimed grasshopper of seventeen, but that never meant anything for them).

He teased, advised and bantered with the boy until he had no more energy left to long for her. And sometimes, he shared experience too, because the boy had chosen the path of the sword. It was strange how many thing they shared.

**•-•-•**

 

He had tried not to get attached.

He knew that the Goddess had set a date to the end of his penitence. His soul belonged with her, and his heart longed for her arms. But it was strange to see another Hero ; it was everyday amusing to try to see if they truly exactly shared the same spirit.

After all this time, facing Hylia could wait a few more years, He decided.

The boy needed someone to protect him against the silences, against the darkness that lurked where his sword had no power.

The weight of the Triforce was still as crushing as he remembered ; he wouldn't say goodbye until he was sure that his heir had a chance to survive.

**•-•-•**

 

He did not stray from the seal—from Her will—he didn't say anything about himself to the boy. But he made a fierce and faithful vigil for the heart of his heir, because there were no one else that he would trust with it.  
Yet.

Oh but he would have been cursing Her if his soul was not literally tied to Her magic though an accursed mask! He loved her, and the boy's spirit did too, even if his heart was focused on her descendant. They all had always loved her. And for that, for them both—no, for them all, he would make Her pay.

He cringed as the seal's magic constricted, threatening against his spiritual energy. _Okay, maybe his sentence wasn't exactly undeserved—_

This love for his Goddess was the most painful and sweetest thing he had tasted, ridiculously demanding—and rewarding is some ways, both spontaneous and enforced, natural and guided, it had always felt overwhelming _right_  and _wrong_. _(See now? he could make the difference.)_  

 _Right,_ because his spirit had decided of this long before She had decided to meddle in with her magic. _Wrong,_ because no one deserved to have that kind of power on him! (**** he had seized the powers of a god and she never acknowledged him, still treating him like one of her mortals  _even in front of his subjects ! How could he not had acted !? It was not as if he had tried to kill her !_ )

His aura intensified and the seal tightened again.

He wanted to despise how she had claimed his spirit and made it immortal—the fact that he had willingly given it at some point was irrelevant here—but he had never known how to hate Hylia...

...Which was perhaps the reason why She had not completely destroyed him after what he had done to her. Either that, or his Goddess direly had to learn others means to express Her affections.

He closed his eyes, the sigil on his forehead slowly returning to a brighter blue, and the red marks on his cheeks thinned. His aura fared back as the seal yielded more room again.

Still...he knew how much Hylia hated to have Her plans delayed even from seconds. Well, he would make Her wait for him as much as his own heart could bear it.

His delicious Goddess would pay in a thousand tiny ways ; he made this a promise to himself, ire totally under control, as he had learnt to keep it through the centuries.

The seal hummed gently, as if on par with his feelings.

This would be interesting and _he_  couldn't wait~

 

**•-•-•**

_At the Hero's back was a pallid mask,_

_so similar to his own face;_

_an item made of solid immovable ivory._

_Yet, sometimes,_ _when he talked about the Princess,_

_the Hero saw a ghostly smile on its surface._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was originally part of a old set of abandoned one-shots also featuring Kafei, Mikau, and Zelda in Termina.
> 
> With : The Masked Child  
> He has been thrown into a mature body, then back into a child's. Now he is in a foreign -alien- country, and has been changed -torn- into a different species. Well, they are four in his head now, and sometimes, they talk to him. "You remind me of someone I met a very long time ago...";  
> A Zora Named Mikau  
> He doesn't know how to breath, how to move underwater, but as soon as he is ready to panic for air, something is holding him ; something—someone, gently nudging him with instructions;  
> What Are Zoras Made Of  
> He was always self conscious about letting sand or dirt get into his gills and sun didn't do well with his skin. Mikau just laughed it all off. Until the third day;  
> Lifetimes of Seven Years Memories  
> Hylia saw a general, a knight, a magician, and a musician, both, in the Hero of Time. His demeanor had shades too, now. But had it not been the same for them, in their times? It went more and more difficult not to see them blur in her mind and heart;  
> and Phantom Echoes  
> Once upon a time, a little princess saw a hope in blue eyes. She had never seen them before, never thought about what it meant, but she knew how easy it would be to break and how hard to nurture.
> 
> Here is the inspirational board (various artists) that spawned this: [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/5ilvara/fierce-deity-and-loz-inspiration/).  
> Also, don't laugh, but this was an attempt at writing something without Zelda. Yeah I know.


End file.
